The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description of the prior art and the present invention.
API Application Programming Interface
B2B Back-to-Back
CC Charge Control
CIPIP Common Industrial Protocol over IP
CPU Central Processing Unit
DCCAM Data Center Charging Application Module
GUI Graphical User Interface
HR Human Resources
HTML HyperText Markup Language
HTTP Hypertext Transfer Protocol
IP Internet Protocol
JSON JavaScript Object Notation
MOCS Mobile Operator Charging System
OS OpenStack
IaaS Infrastructure as a Service
PaaS Platform as a Service
REST Representational State Transfer
RFC Request for Comments
SaaS Software as a Service
SMS Short Message Service
SSU Service Specific Units
URL Uniform Resource Locator
VOIP Voice over Internet Protocol
VRUM Virtualized Resource Usage Metering
A mobile operator typically runs a mobile broadband charging system that allows them to bill a user for their consumption of different kinds of mobile broadband services in various ways. For example, a mobile operator can offer zero rating, where all the charges for a particular user go onto the bill of an enterprise account. Plus, a mobile operator can provide special offers, where a user for example receives a special offer for a certain number of megabytes of data free, after which they must pay. However, if the mobile operator wanted to bill a user for their consumption of both mobile broadband services and virtualized cloud resources (computing, storage, network, as well as application usage) then the mobile operator would have to custom build a cloud operating system and connect their custom-built cloud operating system to their mobile broadband charging system. Although this particular process to bill the user would work it is still desirable to improve how a mobile operator can bill the user for their consumption of mobile broadband services and virtualized cloud resources.